


That's A Wrap!

by Shizaya143



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Actors, M/M, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero always wanted to become an actor and his dreams are finally coming true when he gets offered a contract. The only problem is he has to study under an arrogant, perverted actor named Kaname Kuran. Boy X Boy KaZe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaname Kuran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own vampire knight All rights go to the author.
> 
> Boy X Boy
> 
> Hello, so the first chapter is just and introductory chapter.

The sun slowly seeped into the small apartment bedroom, while Zero Kiryuu opened his eye. Yawning loudly he made his way towards his kitchen fixing himself a bowl of cereal. As he settled down in the living room he turned the television on.

Zero was now twenty one and currently attending school. He had moved out of his parent's house the ending of his senior year in high school, for a couple of reasons. Firstly his apartment was closer to his university and secondly he needed freedom. Flipping through channels he finally settled on an entertainment show.

"Welcome, today we are counting down the most desirable stars and actors in the industry today" He heard the cheerful host say. "Starting off our countdown is a newcomer known as, Ichriru Kiryuu."

Upon hearing his younger brother's name Zero almost spit his cereal out.

When he had first heard that Ichiru was interested in becoming an actor he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. He was happy that the boy was ambitious enough to pursue a dream that big, but he also didn't want to see his little brothers dreams crushed if he was shot down.

Bringing his attention back to the set, the host continued. "Though he may be young, Ichiru is surely an upcoming star that you should keep your eyes on. In his recent success he has just finished a movie that will be airing this summer and has also been offered a role in the upcoming series 'Vampire Knight'." She praised.

"We're looking forward to see this youngster rise to stardom in the years to come." She finished.

Pulling his eyes away from the television Zero quickly finished his bowl.

 _I'm surprised that Ichiru is actually making his dreams come true_.

Thinking back to the days both him and Ichiru would pretend to be actors and act out their favorite action manga scenes in their living room. In the beginning, Zero also wanted to become an actor, but once he grew older he became more practical. It wasn't a career that was stable and if he wasn't signed a production company it would take years to find work. That was time that he didn't really have. He felt bittersweet when he had first heard that his brother had signed a contract with Kuran Productions. He was happy for him but deep down there was a hint of jealously and envy.

After washing his dishes and cleaning his beyond messy room, Zero changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a dark blue plain hoodie. Though he wasn't as successful as his brother he still did well for himself, attending school, paying for food and rent, and having a part time job. The ironic thing about it was that the bakery he worked at was right across the street from Kuran Productions.

He wanted to quit the first day seeing how his dream was right in front of him, but he needed the money and knew no one was going to just give it to him. It was like someone was hanging his desires right in front of his eyes but every time he tried to grab it, it was pulled away. Pushing the thoughts away, he made his way back towards the living room and started gathering the loose papers that were scattered throughout the room. Stuffing them into his school bag he gave his attention back towards the television set.

"Finally we're down to our number one most desirable actor. There were many to choose from, but everyone could agree that this boy fits number one." The host paused.

"And his name is Kaname Kuran." he heard the women say.

A picture of a devilishly handsome man was shown on the screen, he had dark brown hair that flowed to his shoulders and was wearing a beautiful smile that adored perfect features. "Kaname, only the age of twenty two is one of the most desirable actors today. His acting career started at the young age of sixteen, working his way up, Kaname has had quite a successful career. Already known for many great movies and dramas in the past, his skills and charm has put him at the top of our list. Kaname is also set to be staring as a lead in the new series 'Vampire knight' and will be in Tokyo this wee-"

Zero turned the television off while rolling his eyes.

_The only reason guys like him are popular are because his family is rich and he's good looking._

Zero thought before he finally finished his cleaning and decided to head out for the day. He had to meet up with Aidou before he started work, they were supposed to go watch a movie today, but they were both broke so they decided to just meet up an chill a bit before Zero's job started.

* * *

 "Zerooooo!" he heard a high pitch scream and saw a blonde boy racing towards him. Ducking out of Aidou line of view he watched as the blonde jumped to try to hug his friend, but missed and ended up face first on the cement sidewalk.

"Zero, why do you always do that?" the blonde whined while rubbing his bruised head.

"Because you always try to tackle me with those hugs of yours." The silverette shot back at him while helping the boy back onto his feet.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Zero asked noticing his friend was more excited than usual today.

The blonde suddenly stopped and looked at his friend in shock.

"You don't know what today is?" he asked. Inwardly rolling his eyes Zero knew Aidou was overreacting to whatever it was.

"No Aidou, I don't know what today is. Do you care to fill me in?" he asked knowing that he would have told him regardless.

"Kaname-sama is arriving today, he's back from shooting his new movie!" the blonde said excitedly. Zero sighed knowing that Aidou was hopeless, the boy was totally obsessed with handsome actor; having countless posters on his bedroom walls and most of his movies.

"Since he's back, we're going to visit him." The blonde said simply while running a little ahead of Zero on the sidewalk.

"Wait, visit him?" the silverette questioned, "We don't even know him, and he probably doesn't know who we are either. Are we going to personally meet him?"

"Details, details. And you'll just have to wait and see!" Aidou said waving his hand in a dismissive manor before he continued onward with a determined look on his face. Rolling his eyes once again Zero followed behind his hyper friend. Aidou lead him all the way to Kuran productions. Looking up at the huge building towering over them, Zero sighed.

 _Why did the idiot lead us all the way here? And more importantly why did I let him?_ Zero questioned himself. From the looks of things there seemed to be some sort of crowd near the front of the building, and Zero only concluded that must be why his friend dragged him all the way there. 

"Why are we here, Aidou?" he asked slightly annoyed with his friend.

The blonde was too obsessed with finding his precious Kaname-sama that he barely regarded Zero. Running towards the crowd of fans and reporters Aidou made his way to the front of them, slowly Zero followed behind. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into even louder screams when a limo pulled up and two figures exited. The first one was the man Zero had been hearing about for the past hour, Kaname Kuran. He was waving at the adoring fans, stopping to even take picture and sign some autographs. The second person was a woman with short silver hair, who seemed to be his manager.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou yelled loudly as he saw the star approaching. Kaname turned his attention towards the beaming blonde. Smirking he made his way over to him.

"You're a fan?" he asked as the boy's smile grew wider. "Y-yes, I have all your movies and dramas!" Aidou squeaked.

"Thanks for the support, it is greatly appreciated." He smiled slightly. "Maybe we could go out for lunch sometime and I could show my appreciation." Kaname said seductively leaning so that he was inches away from the blonde.

Zero watched as his friend blushed when Kaname leaned in. He hated people like him, thinking he could get whatever or whomever he wanted just because he was famous. In reality these actors seduced an unsuspecting fan and then moved onto the next one, not bothering to look back on who they used along the way. 

 _Not a chance._ Zero thought as he pulled his friend back and stepped in front of him, blocking him from the actor.

Kaname was slightly surprised as an unknown boy stepped in front of the blonde. He assumed the boy was either the blonde's friend or boyfriend. Though the thing that really struck him was how the boy, though he was glaring at him, was beyond beautiful. His silver hair went down to his ears and made is stunning violet eyes more defined. It was a rare sight to see such beauty.

He snapped out of the previous thoughts when the boy began to speak.

"Sorry, but he can't make lunch." Zero said as his eyes narrowed into a glare. Not backing down, Kaname held the boy's gaze leaning down once again until his mouth was now next to Zero's ear.

"Well then, maybe you could entertain me?" he whispered. Smirking as he felt the boy becoming tense at his words.

Before Zero could respond to Kaname _suggestion_ the short silver haired girl tapped Kaname on the shoulder and murmured something that was too quiet for Zero to make out. The shorter boy watched as the actor turned around gracefully and waved to his fans as he started to walk towards the entrance again.

He couldn't believe that the actor had just done that and then turned around and walked off like nothing happened.

"What an asshole." he noted angrily.


	2. Opportunity

"Ok, I guess that's it. I'll be off then?" Zero said as he finished putting away the last of the pastries.

"Yes, thanks for the hard work." The manager nodded. It was a few minutes before eleven o'clock and Zero had just finished working at his part time night job at the bakery. He let out a sigh of relief as exited the establishment and made his way towards the subway station to catch the last train home. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

Zero boarded the train before taking a seat. It was mostly empty except for the odd person here and there. It had been a long day and considering the way it had started off, there was no wonder he was now in a bad mood. He remembered before he had started work when Aidou had dragged him all the way to Kuran Productions.

The nerve of that guy. Zero thought as he remembered the confrontation with the handsome actor. Usually he would've already forgotten about something like that, but it irked him how a jerk like him could be so famous. In addition, the proposal that Kuran had offered made him furious. Just because he could get any person he wanted didn't give him the right to treat others like objects. Zero's thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone started ringing. Looking down to see who would think of calling him this late Zero was pleasantly surprised, the caller ID read Ichiru.

"Hello?" Zero said curious as to why his brother would call this late.

"Nii-san how are you?!" the voice said happily. He hadn't heard from his brother in the months since he had signed with Kuran Productions. The boy's busy schedule was understandable and Zero rarely had the time to call him either.

"I'm fine, I haven't heard from you in a while." Zero told his brother.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call. I was so busy."

"Don't worry 'bout it. So how have you been?"

"Fine, just a little tired. But, the reason I'm calling is about a new series I'm going to be starting in this spring."

"Okay, go on." Zero urged finding it odd since Ichiru rarely mentioned his profession when they spoke.

"The director wanted to have a word with you." Ichiru continued.

"Why?"

"Well, I might've mentioned you were interested in an acting career." Ichiru said in an apologetic tone.

"Ichiru, what did you do?" Zero asked knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing..."

"Ichiru!"

"Fine, I told him you were interested in a role in the series..." his brother said in a hesitated voice.

"What?!" Zero nearly yelled. "Why did you do that? Since when have I told you that I wanted to start an acting career?!"

"Well, I knew you were interested in acting, maybe this way you can finally start your career."

"What career? I'm in school and have a part time job, when would I have time to be an actor?" he said on the verge of all out yelling into his phone. He was conflicted in how to feel about Ichiru's news. Obviously, he was happy to hear that the boy thought about him enough to even speak to the director, but it made Zero feel like he wouldn't be able to make it if Ichiru hadn't mentioned anything. It made feel like he was cheating the system, if there even was one in the first place. If he started a career, it would be from his hard work, not his brother's fame.

"C'mon, I know you would love acting if you gave it a try." Ichiru urged his brother. "It's only an interview and the director knows you're not familiar with acting. He mentioned something about a new program he was starting and wanted to see if you were interested in it."

Zero, still slightly mad, slowly started to become interested in what his little brother was saying. Unlike Ichiru, Zero had started university the year after he finished high school. On the other hand, Ichiru had trained and honed his skills as an actor and now at the age of twenty-one he was finally a professional. Now, hearing about his brother's offer he was considering taking it if it meant he had a chance of becoming and actor.

"Okay fine, I'll go meet him, but that's don't get your hopes up." Zero said with a small smile.

"That's great! The meeting is tomorrow at noon. He said its fine if you just go to Kuran productions and ask for Director Cross." Ichiru said excitedly. "Everything will go fine, I think I have to go now but tell me as soon as you can what happened."

"Alright, I will. Take care." Zero said as he finally ended the call. Becoming an actor.

Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine being an actor, but after the conversation with Ichiru he couldn't help but have some hope.

Zero was brought back to reality when he arrived at his stop, he got off and started to head towards his apartment. Taking out his keys he opened the door and made his way inside. Thinking back on the day, it was one to remember, in more ways than one.

Dropping his bag off on the couch he made his way to his room and changed out of his work clothes. Zero was unbelievably tired from all the walking Aidou forced his to do earlier that day and on top of six hours of working. He slowly crawled into bed and wrapped the covers over himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Zero stood outside of the building, looking up at the tall glass skyscraper.

This is it. He thought as he walked through the main doors. The place looked just as beautiful inside than it did outside. On either side of him were sitting areas that had leather coaches and glass tables; directly in front of him stood a large secretary desk. He also noticed how many people were rushing about wearing dress shirts and fancy looking suits, making him feel a bit out of place. Shaking the thought out of his mind he made his way forward and arrived at the desk, speaking to the young women there.

"Hello, I'm here for a meeting with Director Cross." he said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Name?"

"Kiryuu Zero-kun." He replied.

"Okay, you can make your way up." The women said, not bothering to look up from her work. "He is on the twenty second floor." She said slightly gesturing to the elevators to her left.

Zero nodded as he looked at the clock on the secretary's desk and realized it was a couple minutes before noon. If he didn't hurry he'd be late and the silverette knew that wasn't a good first impression. Turning, Zero headed towards the elevators, half walking half running. He watched as the doors started to close as he grew closer and knew if he it didn't get inside the elevator now, he would definitely be late.

"Wait!" Zero said just barely making it through the doors, before it closed.

"Thank you." he said to the other person in the elevator as he bent down trying to regain his breath.

"No problem, what floor?"

"Twenty second." he responded finally looking up from his bent position. Looking at the other person he immediately recognized the stranger. The man had chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders and outlined his beautiful features which went nicely with his firm and tall build. Kuran.

Kaname seemed to be too preoccupied by his phone to pay much attention to Zero at the student stayed silent as he hoped the older man wouldn't recognize him. He was already nervous about making it on time for Cross, he didn't need to worry about Kuran hitting on him. Zero shifted slightly as the elevator started to ascend.

"So why are you here?" Kaname suddenly asked, finally looking up from his phone. The question, for some reason, made Zero annoyed even if the man was only asking out of curiosity.

"Is that any of your business?"

This had gotten Kaname's attention and the older man regarded Zero with slightly raised eyebrows before his lips twisted into an amused smile.

"Well, I was just curious." Kaname said, stepping towards the silverette. Zero's back hit the wall as he stepped back to try to widen the distance between them. He felt the cool wall braced up against his back and he realized he was trapped.

"You seem familiar..." he stated and Zero could feel the man's warm breath on his neck. As another attempt to distance himself Zero suddenly pushed Kaname back, which caught the brunette off guard.

"Ah, now I remember." Kaname said as he yet again approached the shorter man. Leaning in, he whispered. "You were the pretty boy that was going to entertain me." he said. Zero could hear the seductive implication in his words and he curse himself as shivered.

"I would never do something like that. I'm not that desperate." Zero said as he glared at the man towering over him.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked as he grabbed one of Zero's wrists and pulled him until his hands were pinned over his head. Kuran held them in place with one hand, while his knee slipped between the silverette's legs.

"Let go." Zero demanded as struggled to free himself.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Kaname asked amused at the silverette's attempt to escape.

Before Zero could further protest, his lips were captured by the man. Zero tried to resist at first, but Kaname's skillful tongue soon made its way into his mouth, making him moan in response. Kuran explored the younger man until he had to come up for air, licking his lips there mouths parted.

"Hmm, you taste lovely." Kaname whispered.

Before Zero could say anything, the elevator doors opened and Kaname released his hold on the Zero's hands before straightening his suit.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it." He said as he exited the elevator.

Once the doors had closed again Zero took the time to process what had happened. He couldn't believe what that jerk had just done to him, in a public elevator no less.

Kuran  _stolen_  his first kiss. At the same time, he noticed the time on his phone screen.

A minute after twelve. Great, and now he was late.


	3. Contract

Zero looked at his phone and realized that he didn't have time to think about what had just happened. He was already late. He stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

The floor that he was currently on seemed to consist of only a couple of large offices, why probably belonged to the big shots of the company. It was easy finding the door that said  **Kaien Cross**  on it and Zero wasted no time, as he gently knocked it. The wait felt like minutes instead of seconds as he hoped the man didn't come down on his too hard for being late to their first meeting.

"Come in." he heard a voice say and he made his way inside. He looked around the room as he entered and noticed the simple layout of it; it some how reminded him of a headmaster's office.

"Hello, I'm Kiryuu Zero-kun." the silverette said a bit nervous. The man sitting at the large wooden desk looked up from his work and smiled.

"Ah, Zero-chan I'm glad you could make it." he said and Zero took this time to take in his appearance. He had long dirty blonde hair and was wearing a gray suit. He also seemed to be in his mid thirties.

"Thank you for having me Cross-san." the younger man said back politely, glad that the director hadn't noticed his lateness.

"It's no problem, now shall we get down to business." Kaien said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Finally sitting down Zero and Cross started to talk about the program he would be in if he accepted the deal.

"This program is fairly new and you will be the first to undergo it before we offer it to any other new actors." the man started to say. For the next thirty minutes Cross explained all the details and benefits Zero would gain from this program.

The program dealt with Zero studying under a professional actor and following them to all their meetings, photo shoots, or any other appointments they may have. After three months, the actor submits a report of Zero's progress and gives their opinion on if they should sign a contract with him. Throughout the program Zero will also be given small roles or other jobs he will have to complete, which luckily, he will be getting paid for.

After hearing the explanation Zero had to decide whether he wanted to go through with the offer. He wasn't sure if the opportunity he was being given was too much for him to handle and he needed time to think, but he knew no one would wait for him to make up his mind so he agreed to the deal. Sadly, he would have to say good-bye to his job at the bakery and take a semester off from school but deep down he knew it would be worth it.

After signing the papers and agreeing to the deal Zero was about to say good-bye before he asked something he had been wondering since he had heard the deal.

"By the way Cross-san, who will be the actor I'm working under?"

"Oh, he's actually in the building now. If you're not busy we can introduce the two of you?" he offered.

"Sure." Zero said as watched Cross pick up his office phone to call the person down. As they waited Zero started to wonder what type of person he would be end up with.

 _Maybe a famous actress, or a well-known actor?_ Zero asked himself as he let his mind wonder.  _He only hoped it wasn't someone who was a total bastard, not that all actors were, but he knew of at least one that was._ Although, Zero highly doubted Kuran Productions would stick a new actor on one of their stars.

Finally, he heard a knock on the door, and a few seconds later it opened. To say Zero was shocked was an understatement. There, standing only a few feet away was a tall brunette smirking as he caught sight of Zero.

"Good afternoon Cross-san."

"Afternoon Kaname-kun, thank you for coming, I would like you to meet Kiryuu Zero-kun." The man said as he gestured to the silverette.

"He will be working under you for the next couple months." Cross finished.

"And Zero-kun this is Kuran Kaname-kun. He is one of our best, I hope you learn a lot from him." He man explained and suddenly Zero realized Kuran Productions was serious about the success of the program.

Getting up from the chair Zero faked a smile and stretched out his hand towards Kaname. He watched as the taller man shook it, before he leaned forward to whisper. "I'm looking forward having you under me for these next few months, Kiryu-kun."

Zero tried not to blush at the suggestive comment and instead pulled his hand back successfully getting away from the brunette.

"If you don't mind Cross-san, I could show Kiryuu-kun around for a bit?" Kaname suggested and before Zero could protest Cross had already responded.

"Sure, that would be great." Cross said. "Thank you, Kaname-kun."

"No problem, Cross-san I know you're very busy." Kaname said politely, before he turned to Zero. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Zero said. Getting up he followed Kaname to the door, bidding Cross good-bye and closing the door behind him. He followed behind Kuran until they reached the elevator once again.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked as they waited. To say this situation was anything other than awkward would be lie, because for him it was. The taller man just stood next to him with his hands in his pocket and waited for the elevator to arrive in complete silence.

 _Tch, bastard._  Zero thought as the brunette didn't respond.

The elevator eventually arrived and they both stepped inside. Luckily for Zero there was already a woman inside, which meant he would be safe from the horny bastard for now. He watched as Kaname pressed the floor button and turned to smile at the other person in the elevator. She smiled back while attempting to flirt with the brunette. Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene in front of him. What annoyed him the most was that the actor was going along with it; he was flirting right back with the woman, not moving away when she had placed her hand on his arm.

 _What an asshole, leading people on._ He thought as the actor had done the same thing to him earlier. The only difference was that Zero hadn't fallen for it and had pushed him back.

"This is my floor, if you need anything just tell me Kuran-kun." the women said and exited the elevator. A few second later they also arrived at their floor and Kaname stepped out heading to his office, as Zero followed quietly behind.

He watched as the brunette walked through the busy floor as he was greeted by many people along the way, most of them being women.

"Hello, Kuran-sama."

"Good afternoon, Kuran-san."

Zero noticed how many of the girls ogled the man in front of him as they walked through the floor. It annoyed him to say this, but he couldn't really blame them. Along with a handsome face and attractive body the brunette also was one of the best actors in the industry.

Finally arriving at what seemed to be an office, Zero made his way inside behind the taller man.

"Sit." he ordered, as the silverette closed the door behind him. Though he didn't like being ordered around Zero knew there wasn't a reason to protest, even though he wanted to. Taking a seat on the chair in front of the large desk Zero watched as Kaname sat down on the other side.

"If you touch me-"Zero started to say but was cut off again.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you." Kaname reassured him. "Our relationship will stay a professional one from this point forward."

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem." Zero said determined that he would never fall for a bastard like him.

"We'll see." Kaname said quietly before he moved changed the subject.

"By now you know that you will be following me around for the next few months." Kaname started. "And since you will have to be with me all the time I have agreed to let you live in my condo for that period."

"What?"

"For the next couple of months, you'll be living with me."

To say Zero was shocked was an understatement.


	4. Best Friends

"Ahh!" Another moan came from the silverette underneath him. The movements were quick and rough and Kaname loved how the boy begged for more.

"Ha-harder, Kana- ahh!" the boy moaned asking for the older man to fuck him harder.

Leaning down Kaname nibbled on the boy's ear before he whispered to him.

"I told you you'd fall for me." he said as he continued to pound into the smaller man. He loved the way the silverette repeated his name over and over as he took him.

"Kan-Kaname! Kaname!" He heard. Suddenly the brunette shot up from his bed.

"Kaname, hurry up! We'll be late for the shoot if you don't wake up!" Takuma's voice could be heard from the other side of his bedroom door.

Looking around the brunette soon realized he was alone in his room. Which meant that his earlier thoughts had been a dream? Kaname could feel his sweatpants uncomfortably tight which only confirmed his question.

"Kan-" the voice started again before Kaname interrupted.

"Takuma, I heard you already, I'm coming." He groaned. Around the blonde he didn't really mind acting slightly childish, like he was doing now. He could act unprofessional as he liked without worry around the green-eyed boy.

"You have ten minutes tops." Takuma said again and Kaname could hear the blonde walk away from the door. Finally getting up from the bed Kaname made his way towards his private bathroom. Usually he would brush his teeth before taking a shower but with the uncomfortable felling in his pants he decided it would be better to shower.

Striping out of his only article of clothing, his sweatpants, Kaname stepped into the shower. Kaname knew that a cold shower for ten minutes wouldn't be enough time to fix his little problem, if you could call it that. Finally, he wrapped his hand around his hardened member and began to jerk off.

The reason for the brunette being so horny was because he had been a bit sex deprived for a while. He had worked nonstop for the past few months. Firstly, he had just come back from filming a movie and secondly, he also would be wrapping up a drama series soon, which meant he hadn't had much time for a release.

He had managed to feed his insatiable sex drive for the past few months with his right-hand and the occasional blow job. But after he had found about the silverette working under him, he couldn't wait.

For most of Kaname's acting career he had been single and dated only because of promoting purposes. Though he didn't like being in a long-term relationship that didn't mean he didn't like having sex. Quite the opposite, he had many friends with benefits throughout the years but sadly the media was always around to snoop in his business. This meant that he had to keep them a secret, not wanting people knowing he was playing around. But now it was different.

After he had officially met the pretty boy yesterday he couldn't wait for the training to start. The best thing was, if he managed to get the young actor in bed, no one would suspect a thing. The hard part though, was that the silverette wasn't very submissive. He remembered back to when he had first gotten to Kuran Productions yesterday.

* * *

_Kaname walked into Kuran Production with a slight frown on his face due to the lack of sleep he had received the night before. The only reason he was here was because Cross had asked him for a favour. If it had been any other person he would have hung up right away. But since it was Cross, Kaname made an exception. He was probably one of the best-known directors in the company and Kaname knew the man could open bigger doors for him._

_Finally arriving at Cross's office Kaname knocked and entered when the man told him it was open._

_"Nice to see you again, Kaname-kun." Cross said in his usual happy voice._

_"You too, Cross-san." Kaname responded as they immediately got down to business. The long haired man explained the general details of the program, before urging him it would be benefitial for both the company and Kaname if they spent the time to train a hopeful actor. In reality Kaname had no interest in showing a newbie the ropes but knew if he agreed it would please Kaien greatly._

_"_ _If you're interested, you can sign the contract." Cross explained. "But you don't need to make up your mind right away, I'll give you until the end of this week to think it over."_

_"_ _It would be an honor to participate." The brunette said before grabbing the pen and signing without a second thought._

_"_ _Perfect, I'll send down the package of the actor you will be working with a bit. Nothing has been confirmed yet but if he agrees I think he will have a bright future ahead of him."_

_"_ _I'm happy to hear. I'm looking forward to working with him." He lied before bidding the blonde a good-bye._

* * *

_After Kaname had gotten back from a rather long lunch, he made his way towards the elevator, pressing the button to his floor before he waited for the doors to close._

_"Wait." he suddenly heard and Kaname looked up to see a man rushing towards the elevator. Stepping forward he prevented the doors from closing and let the person on._

_"Thank you." the stranger said as he panted from the run. Not giving the person a second glance Kaname asked. "No problem, what floor?"_

_"Twenty second." the person said and Kaname pressed the button. The brunette didn't pay much attention to the other person, deciding to entertain himself with his phone, until he realized what the boy had said._

_Twenty second? That was the floor where most of the higher-ups were._

_Suddenly curious about the reason why the man was there, he spoke up._

_"So why are you here?" He asked as he looked up from his phone. The response he got wasn't what he had expected though._

_"Is that any of your business?" The boy snapped._

_Taken back at the words, Kaname stepped forward slowly closing the little distance between himself and the boy._

_"Well, I was just curious." The brunette explained as he fully looked over the man. He had a good body but what really caught Kaname's attention was his stunning silver hair._

_"You seem familiar..." Kaname said as he tried to recall who the stranger was. He knew he had seen the face before but couldn't quite figure out who it was. Surprisingly, before he could lean in to get a better look at the man's face he was pushed back._

_That's when it hit him._

_"Ah, now I remember." Kaname said leaning down and trapping the boy between the wall and himself. "You were the pretty boy who was going to entertain me." he whispered._

_"I would never do something like that. I'm not that desperate."_   _the silverette said, obvious anger shown in his face._

_Playing hard to get, huh?_

_"Are you sure?" Asked as he grew amused at how the other struggled. Though he had never attacked someone he had just met before, Kaname couldn't help but tease the shorter man. Easily the brunette trapped him so that now both of the man's hands were above his head and one of Kaname's knees were between the silverette's legs._

_"Let go." the boy said as he looked up at the brunette cutely._

_Fuck, he's pretty._

_"Now, why would I do that?"_

_Not allowing the boy a chance to respond, Kaname waited for the pretty boy to open his mouth again and then attacked. The next moment the brunette was kissing the stranger._

_The brunette could tell the smaller man didn't know what to do, he was either inexperienced or had been totally caught by surprised. After thoroughly exploring the others mouth Kaname hoped it was former, wanting only himself to be the one to taste this boy. He tasted good, like a sweet candy with a hint of something else that Kaname couldn't identify._

_"Hmm, you tasted lovely." he said breaking the kiss and looking down to see a blushing silverette. Releasing the stranger from his grip Kaname straightened himself up._

_"Thanks, I enjoyed it." He said before he exited the elevator._

_Walking across the office Kaname greeted the women that waved at him and eventually arrived at his office. He sat down behind the large desk as a short silver-haired woman appeared at the door and made her way inside._

_"Kaname-sama, welcome back." the women greeted before she approached the desk with a few papers in hand._

_"I have a few documents that have arrived, also a package from Cross-sama was sent during lunch." She informed him as she put the files on the desk. Grabbing the files Kaname scanned through them, quickly reading them over. Signing on the dotted line or initialing his name on the documents needed. Finally, he arrived at the package that was sent from Cross. Opening it he realized it was a profile on someone._

**_Name: Kiryuu, Zero_ **

_The file read, opening it Kaname noticed there was a whole list of information on the left side and on the right top corner was a picture of a familiar silverette._

_"This is Kiryuu Zero-kun." Seiren said. "He is the older twin brother of Ichiru-kun who signed last year with Kuran productions."_

_Nodding to the information Kaname flipped through the other papers. He had heard that Kuran productions had signed many new actors in the last year and the name sounded familiar; although, he had never met the boy in person._

_"He will be the new actor who will be working under you for the next few months." she finished._

_"_ _If you need anything else, feel free to ask."_   _Seiren informed him before exiting his office. Kaname read over the file for a few more seconds before he slyly smiled._

_The next few months didn't seem that bad after all._

* * *

Finally, having brushed his teeth, shaved, showered, and fully dressed Kaname exited his washroom.

"Finally, you're done; another minute and I would have left!" Takuma complained.

"I get it, let's go now or we'll be late."Kaname said as he excited his apartment and headed down towards Takuma's car. He had known the man since they were kids and now that they as adults their friendship was still going strong. Unlike Kaname, Takuma was the more level-headed one and kept the brunette grounded.

Once they both were in the car Takuma finally asked the question. "So, why did Cross-san call you in yesterday?"

"He wanted me to take part in the new program he's starting." Kaname said simply.

"And, of course, you accepted." Takuma said back knowing his best friend wouldn't pass up and opportunity like that. "What is it about?"

"Very funny." Kaname said back dryly at the first comment but answered the question anyways "A new actor will be working under me for the next few months."

"And you still accepted?" Takuma said a bit surprised. Of course, Kaname would do almost anything to get on Cross's good side but this was a bit over board. He knew Kaname wasn't the most social person, despite being an actor, but with him agreeing there must have been some reason.

"Let me guess, he's cute." Takuma said smiling knowingly. The comment made Kaname chuckle. "Do you think I'm that shallow, Takuma?" He said. "I'm just doing a favor for Cross."

"And he's cute." Takuma said again knowing his best friend too well.

Without another word Kaname just laughed and let his friend think what he wanted.


	5. Tell Me

Zero let out a sigh of relief as he stacked up the last box. He looked around the apartment and felt both bitter-sweet when he realized he would be leaving this place behind. Well, at least for now. If things didn't work out with his new career he guessed he could always come back and start over again.

"Zero, you traitor." Aidou said as he stood in the doorway of his, now empty, apartment. The blonde made his way inside surveying the place, before he plopped down on the floor. Zero watched his best friend before he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, it's not like I'm leaving you alone forever. It's only going to be a few months and besides you have school during the day, so you wouldn't even notice I'm gone." Zero reassured his friend. He understood how the blonde felt, considering after he had gone off to college it felt weird not seeing his little brother every day. Since both the twins and Aidou had known each other for most of their lives, it probably felt like they were abandoning him.

"Plus, I'll call you when I can. I need to have someone to complain about how stuck up actors are, right?" Zero said as he gave his friend a warm smile before he was toppled over.

"Zero!" Aidou wailed on top of the silverette. "First Ichiru and now you?" he continued as small crocodile tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Aidou, if I had a say in this I wouldn't be moving, especially into that assholes apartment." He said as he sat up, with Aidou straddling his lap. Zero had gotten use to the blonde being excessively touchy with him over the years, but it was never sexual or awkward when it came to how close the two had gotten. That was probably because Aidou was oblivious when people   were flirting with him, not that Zero ever had.

"By the way Zero, who are you going to live with?" Aidou asked, curious about why his friend was so irritated.

"That bastard we met the other day. You know, your precious Kaname-sama." Zero groaned as he remembered the encounter he had with the brunette a few days ago. It was mid-week already and he was expected to move all his things into the apartment before the end of Friday. Considering Zero didn't have much furniture or belongings in general, other than school related books, he had already moved most of his things out. As for the bigger things such as his bed and couch, he had gotten lucky and been able to sell them off to a new tenant that was moving into the complex. All he had to do was leave them in the lobby for the buildings landlord to hand them off to the man.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!?" Aidou said as he pushed Zero back down onto his back, shaking his shoulders and looking into the other’s eyes with disbelief.

"You mean, Kaname Kuran, right?" The blonde asked as he continued to shake him.

"Ouch, stop that." he said before grabbing Aidou's wrist and prying the blonde’s hands from his shoulders. "And yes, it's not like there's any other stuck up, arrogant actor that goes by that name."

"Zero, you can't be serious?! Kaname-sama started in his teens and rose to stardom in less than a year. He's done so many shows that have gotten top ratings and on top of that he's one of the most desirable bachelors in the industry." Aidou said getting more excited as he continued to list off the actor’s credentials.

"Okay, I get it. But I don't see what you see in him. He's good-looking, I'll give him that, but that doesn't matter if he has a horrible personality." Zero said before he began to sit up again.

"But Zero…"

"No, Aidou. I have to go, I'm supposed to get picked up soon and the driver will be here any minute." He said, not interested in the conversation anymore.

"No." The blonde said stubbornly. "I don't want you to go. Please."

Zero tried not to look into his friend’s eyes, knowing that the blonde was probably on the verge of tears. Aidou could be a little over dramatic at times, this being one of them, but the silverette understood where the blonde was coming from. As he attempted to get up he could feel the others weight holding him down, and although the man couldn't weight more than him, Zero struggled to escape from his friend’s grip.

"You can't leave me." Aidou said before he started to lean down, in what Zero knew was a hug. However, as the blonde grew closer, they heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. The two slowly turned and realized the door to Zero's apartment was wide open, standing in said doorway was the man they had been talking about only moments ago.

"I expected you were busy getting all of your things packed up and lost track of time when you weren't waiting at the front." Kaname said, a smirk on his face as he saw the scene in front of him. The two younger men were in an extremely suggestive position, with the blonde on top of Zero’s disheveled form.

He assumed he was interrupting something when he first saw the two and the actor couldn’t help but think it was incredibly sexy. Kaname was never a horny person, but as he watched the pair struggle with each other for a few minutes he realized he wouldn't mind watching the two go at it.

"This- this isn't what it looks like." Zero said as he quickly got out of Aidou’s grip, pushing the star struck blonde off him.

"No need to explain anything to me, it's understandable your boyfriend wanted some sex before you leave him." Kaname said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Zero said as he got up from his spot on the floor and straightened up his clothes. "Besides, why are you here anyways?"

"Hm, so you're fuck buddies" Kaname said thoughtfully before he acknowledged the blonde kneeling on the floor. "If you ever get bored babe, you could always come to me."

"Asshol-" Zero began before Kaname began to walk away.

"And to answer your question, we need to go to an interview in an hour. It was originally scheduled for later this evening but because of my busy schedule my manager thought it would be best for me to get some rest tonight and move the interview to an earlier time."

Zero, now standing in the doorway, scowled as he watched the man walk down the hall. He understood that although the other man was insufferable he was taking the contract seriously which meant Zero couldn’t refuse attending the meeting.

"I'll be out in five."

"Oh, take your time. You and blondie could even go for a quick fuck before we leave." Kaname called from down the corridor. Gritting his teeth, the silverette slammed the door in response and walked over to his dazed friend.

"Th-that was Kaname-sama." Aidou said before he took Zero’s outstretched hand. "He was just in your-"

"Snap out of it. You've met him before. He's just like everyone else."

"I know that." Aidou began before he got up and followed Zero to one of the boxes. "But-"

"I don't have time for this. I need to go." Zero said. "Here are the keys, could you bring these boxes down to my car."

“You’re going with him?”

"You need to get over him. He's not worth it." Zero said instead of answering the blonde’s question.

"Zero..." Aidou said before his voice faded. "You know I don't like him that way. I'm still hung up on-"

"I know, I'm sorry to bring  _him_  up. But if I ever need make it into acting, I'll be surrounded by stars like Kuran. I don't want you to act like an idiot every time you see someone famous."

"I don't act like an idiot." Aidou said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah." Zero said before he headed towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." The blonde said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Aidou, if you need anything, just call."

"Of course. You are my best friend after all."

The only response Aidou got was the soft clicking of his of the apartment door.


	6. Friends?

"So what exactly do you need to do this interview for?" Zero said as he sat in the Mercedes feeling extremely out of place.

"Hmm, just to promote my last project I just finished. I played the main characters best friend. He was a bit of a playboy and ended up hooking up with his best friends girl." Kaname explained to Zero and the silverette resisted the urge to role his eyes.

 _Did Kuran need to explain the show to him? It wasn't like he cared much about the mans former projects, he only needed to 'learn' the basics of acting from him. Nothing else. And he would much rather get the quick and simple answer rather than a detailed explanation._  Zero thought as he leaned on one of his hands and looked out the window.

"I just asked what it's for, I'm not interested what it's about" Zero said, feeling a bit guilty afterwards as he realized how harsh his response actually sounded.

"You're pretty funny" Kaname said, as he laughed a bit. Zero turned his head to watch the man laugh at him before scowling. Kuran did look even more good looking when he laughed, but that fact that he was laughing at him didn't humour Zero one bit.

"Glad I amuse you" he said dryly.

"Kiryuu -kun no need to be so uptight. You need to loosen up a bit. Get all that stress off your back." Kaname said ;and as he said these words Zero could pick up the way his voice changed. "You know what could help with all that stress is some exercise." He continued, now in a husky tone. If Zero was a girl, he would definitely be hanging on Kaname's every word at this point.

"Exercise? What kind?" Zero asked, wondering if he bastard would continue with the inappropriate, well in Zero's eyes at least, conversation.

" Oh, I could think of a few. But you know the best kind of exercising is when you're panting by the end. When you can hardly breathe, because your body has been used in every way possible. When you're sore for the next few days. That's when you know you've had an extremely satisfying workout." Zero heard the words roll off the others tongue and by the end of Kaname's little explanation he decide that the next time he challenged Kaname, he wouldn't do it in an enclosed car, where he could easily get jumped by the brunet.

"Don't you think?" Kaname said with an innocent smile on his face. Instead of answering to the question Zero just turned his head back to the window, not wanting to risk responding and stuttering on his words.

_Damn, he really is shameless._

"I take that as a yes." Kaname continued as he saw the smaller boy ignore his question. " I'm glad we agree, it'll help in the future"

At the small comment Zero wiped his head around, trying not to act surprised. He, at this point, knew that the horny actor wanted to get into his pants, but didn't like the fact that although he showed no interest in him he other still assumed he had a chance. Zero was never one to feel superior, especially when it came to who he chose to have a relationship with, but in Kaname's case he was sure to make it clear that he wasn't interested. Nor will he ever be interested in the man. He was sure he had made himself clear when they were officially introduced to each other. Even now, he had ignored all of the mans attempts at subtle flirting.

"We're here" Kaname said and Zero snapped out of his thoughts. He was more than glad to exit the car as soon as it pulled up to an empty parking space, he didn't want to be alone with Kuran any longer than needed.

"Hm, you're eager." Kaname said as he locked the car and made his way around to where Zero was waiting.

"I'm not eager. I just rather not waste time." Zero lied, knowing that Kuran was staring at him.

"Well, let's go. I can show you around this Television studio before we start the interview. Although I am an actor, is say I'm doing interviews more than actually acting." Kaname explained and Zero, although he was listening, pretended that he didn't hear anything, instead opting to walk towards the front doors of the studio. He took one glance behind him, as he watched Kaname walk casually towards the door, not bothering to speed up to take the door Zero was holding open.

"Tch, bastard" Zero muttered under his breathe before he made his way inside, letting the door close behind him. However as soon as he stepped inside the building he walked into something and was forced to step back.

"Ouch" Zero heard a monotone voice say. He turned to see where the source of the voice was and realized that he had walked into a person. Zero looked the person over quickly before he responded to the boy. Said person was sharply dress in a grey suit, that complemented his eyes perfectly. As for his features, well Zero expected as much considering they were in a television studio, he had a handsome face and strikingly red hair.

"Sorry" Zero said before he rubbed his head a bit. " I should've watched where I was going."

"Ichiru-kun?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner. "No..." He finally said.

"Oh, no. Ichiru is my little brother. I'm his older twin brother." Zero said quickly as he realized the others confusion.

"I see." The boy said with a indifferent expression before he started to turn and walk away.

"Ah, wait. I forgot to introduce myself. Zero Kiryuu, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my brother." He said politely. Zero was never one to be rude and he was more than glad to meet someone that at least knew his brother, in a friendly manner.  _Well, he could only guess from the way the other referred to his baby brother as 'Ichiru' instead of 'Kiryuu'._

"Hm, Zero-kun." Shinki said his name slowly, almost saying it to get the feel of how name rolled of his tongue.

"Did you want a pocky?" The boy asked and it took Zero a few seconds to realize what he was being asked.

_A pocky?_

"Sure." He said and watched as the boy pulled out a box of chocolate covered pocky's. Pulling out one of the sticks the red head pushed it towards Zero's face expectantly and said "I'm Senri Shiki"

"Thanks" Zero said hesitantly. " Nice to meet you, Shiki-kun"

"Senri is fine" He said before Zero watched the boys eyes look up slightly and Zero turned to see what he was staring at.

"Kaname, long time no see." Shiki said in his usual indifferent tone.

"Likewise" Kaname said with a smile. Zero was slightly taken back at the almost smile but hid his shock by turning away from the other.

"Did you want a pocky?" Shiki said innocently as Zero began to eat his.

"Sure, I'll have one." Kaname said before he leaned over Zero's shoulder and towards Shiki.

Zero blush as he watched the brunet open his mouth and latch onto the pocky in Shikis mouth. He began to slowly work his way down the stick and Zero wanted to look away but instead stood there slightly shocked, slightly ashamed. The silverette watched as the two slowly ate the stick; both of them getting closer and closer to each other's lips as the seconds went by. From his viewpoint he had a front row seat to the little show the two were putting on and although he wanted to pull them apart as they inched closer he also knew this wasn't his place to intervene.

 _They knew each other right? Maybe they were in some sort of relationship?_ Zero told himself, despite knowing that none of the tabloids had said that Kaname was in any sort of relationship at the moment.

He hated to admit it, but after leaving Kuran Productions last week he had gone home and researched his new mentor. He got the short of everything, the man had become an actor at sixteen, he had done movies, dramas and a guest starred on many reality shows.

As for his personal life, well there wasn't much to say, in regards to his family. Kaname parents had died in a car accident when he was only 15. Said parents had been running the company, Kuran Productions, before it had been taken over by Kaname's uncle, Rido Kuran. Supposedly Kaname was expected to take the company over when he become an adult, but instead continued on with his acting career.

As for his sexual endeavours, that was a different story. There were many articles about the boy begin promiscuous with various different partners. He was bisexual, which was what Zero had expected from the way he seemed to flirt with both sex. In the elevator with that women, or with Aidou when he had returned to Tokyo and of course right in front of his eyes now.

"Uh-hmm" Zero heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see a blonde standing a few meters away, a sour expression on his face.

"Kaname. You finally arrived." The boy said as he walked towards the three. Zero watched as the brunet suddenly straightened his body, breaking off the remaining stick between the two; he also noticed the pocky was maybe an inch now.

 _Was the bastard really going to go all the way?_ Zero asked himself before he heard the husky voice of Kaname speak.

"Takuma." Kaname said nodding his head in response.

"Glad you could make it." The blonde said before he stretched out his hand. Zero watched as Kuran took hold of the others hand and smiled. However he noticed a glint in his eyes that seemed to convey something else.

Takuma turned to the red head after he had greeted him friend. "Ah, Senri. I almost forgot, I was going to catch you on your way out. By any chance are you free on Friday?"

"Yes" Shiki said slowly as he finished up the remaining pocky sticking out of his mouth. "I think I'm free"

"Great! Director Cross wanted talk about an up coming project that he wanted us to act in. He ask me to ask you if you we're interested."

"But I'm a-"

"A model. I know" Takuma finished before he smiled warmly at the other. "But I thought it wouldn't hurt hearing him out. It would be fun if we worked together, right?"

Zero noticed how the other tilted his head to the side in an innocent manner as pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. "So what do you think?"

After a few seconds of silence the other skeptically answered. "I guess..."

"Great! I'll text you with the details"

"Okay." Shiki said before he said his good byes. " I'll be off then. Good bye, Takuma. Kaname."

"Zero-kun." he said in his usual monotone voice before he exited the building. Almost as soon as the boy left, Zero heard the irritated voice of Takuma.

"Really Kaname?" The blonde said, looking up at his best friend annoyed .

"What? Did I do something?" Kaname said, pretending to act clueless about the situation.

"Yes. You did. You pulled a dick move and tried to pick up my-" Takuma began to say before he realized the boy Senri had said good bye to earlier was still standing there, looking at them with a curious expression.

"Your what?" Kaname teased before he he turned to look over his shoulder at the silverette.

"Don't think you'll get off so easy. I will bring this up later." Takuma warned before he pushed pass Kaname and towards the silverette.

"Hello there, you must be the actor Kaname is training." The blonde said happily. "You- you look familiar..."

"Well actually, my twin brother works-"

"Ah, Ichiru Kiryuu-kun, right?" Takuma asked as he finally realized where he had seen the face before. " I can't believe I missed that. You two look exactly the same."

"Takuma, although I'd love to continue this introduction, we need to go. " Kaname said flatly as he gestured down the hallway they were standing in.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you two have an interview." Takuma said and the three began to walk down the hall together, Kaname leading.

"The two of us?" Zero asked.

"Yes, the two of you. Didn't Kaname tell you that the interview will be featuring both of you?"

Zero turned his head towards the blondes questioning look to the back of Kaname's head, glaring at him.

"No, he didn't"

"Must've slipped my mind." Kaname said dismissively, not bothering to look behind him.

"Hm, yeah must've" Zero said back before they stopped.

"Well, I should be going. I'll be in the same lot but a different studio. If you need me, just call." Takuma said before he turned to Zero. "Oh, and by the way, the names Ichijo Takuma. Nice to meet you"

"Zero Kiryuu." Zero said and nodded his head in response as he realized that the name sounded familiar, although he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it from.

"Good Luck" the boy said before he left the two alone.

' _Thanks, I'll need it.'_  Zero mentally responded as he followed Kaname past the security and into the backstage area.


	7. Love or Lust?

Zero followed silently behind the taller brunette, through the different hallways of the building. Along the way he noticed how many people stopped to greet the man in front of him and how said man smiled back warmly at them. If Zero didn't know better he would've thought that Kaname was truly a gentlemen but from the way the smile seemed almost force, Zero could tell that the other was just putting on a façade to the passerby's.

"Glad to see you again, Kaname-kun" A women said as she turned to enter one of the many rooms that lined the hall.

"The pleasures all my" Kaname said before he turned to continue down the hall. Finally, near the end of hall, Kaname stopped and turned the door, entering what looked like a dressing room. As soon as the actor had let go of the doorknob he was pulled into a hug by someone. From what Zero could see, it was a women, from the slender arms that wrapped around Kaname's neck.

"Kaname, honey. Where have you been?" He heard the women say before she let go of the brunette. Zero, still standing in the doorway, peered from behind Kaname and tried to catch a glimpse of her. From his viewpoint he could see she had long brown hair that fell down to her waist; she was definitely beautiful, from her slender figure to her creamy pale skin that seemed almost flawless.

"Ruka, may I ask what you're doing in my dressing room?" Kaname asked politely.

"I missed you" She said innocently before leaning up to kiss the boy. Before she could however she noticed the silverette standing in the doorway.

"Ah, hello there. Did you need something?" She asked nicely, but Zero caught the tone that indicated that he was clearly unwanted.

"Ruka, could you leave." Kaname asked although Zero noticed that it sounded more like an order.

"But Kaname, we still have sometime before the interview, if we had some privacy we could finish what we started that night." She said as she traced the buttons of Kaname's dress shirt.

"Ruka, leave." Kaname said, quietly but Zero caught the slightly angered tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess we'll have all the time we need afterwards." She whispered to the brunette before he pushed past him to the doorway and stopped in front of Zero.

"Hmph, why are you still here?" She asked rudely.

"I'm his-" Zero started before he was cut of by Kaname grabbing his wrist before he was pushed up against the actor. He could feel the broad, firm chest on his back and the large hands encircling his wrist.

"He's working under me." Kaname said with a smirk. Zero watched helplessly as the girls eyes widened as a blush started to form on her cheeks before she turned and slammed the door shut.

As soon as they heard the clatter of her heels disappear Zero broke away from Kaname. "What was that?" He stated, glaring at the man.

Kaname simply opted to ignore the question and walk towards an article of clothing hanging on a hook. "Here" he said before throwing the shirt towards Zero. "wear this"

Zero looked down at the shirt in his handa before he looked up at Kaname; then he started to unbutton his shirt to slip on the light purple dress shirt Kaname had just given him. "Is she another one of your..."

Zero trailed off before he fumbled with one of the buttons. Despite keeping an indifferent expression during the exchange between the two brunettes, he had felt out-of-place. It's surely sounded like a personal matter they were discussing, right?

Finally finishing up with his shirt he grabbed the tie that was hung around the top of the hanger before he wrapped it around his neck and began to tie it.

"Another one of my... What?" Kaname asked as he stepped behind of Zero, watching the other attempt to tie the piece of fabric with no avail.

"You know what I mean." Zero said as he continued to fumble with the tie before he pulled it off of his neck altogether. "One of your partners. Someone who you sleep with and then throw away without a care in the world."

Zero said before he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and turned him around before Kaname looked deeply into his eyes. For a second Zero felt like the gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes turn red, almost the color of blood before he felt a hand on the nape of his neck, Kaname's fingers playing with small strands of hair before they touched his warm skin. At this moment Zero realized just how close the two were before he felt Kaname's other hand slide down his arm, in an almost seductive manner, before his fingers touched the back of Zeros hand and the silverette froze.

Was Kuran going to kiss him again? He asked himself but didn't move back to distance the two of them. As Zero saw Kaname's face coming closer towards his, he screwed his eyes shut and waited.

But nothing came. Instead he felt Kaname's fingers turn his hand over to take the tie out of his palm and the other travel lower to the collar of his shirt, turning it upwards. "Without a care in the world? So you're saying that if I cared for the person I'm sleeping with, things would be different." Kaname said and Zero could hear the amusement in his voice.

Slowly opening his eyes, Zero was greeted with a smile from Kaname.

"Kuran, it's sad that you're asking me that. Have you not slept with anyone you've loved?" Zero asked as he rolled his eyes at Kaname's amusement.

Zero felt the tie wrap around his neck once again and watched how Kaname expertly tied it in a mere matter of seconds.

"No, I can't say I have." Kaname said and Zero almost heard a bit of sadness in his voice but once he looked up from his tie he saw the faint smirk on Kaname's face.

"Although..." Zero felt Kaname's fingers tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "You wouldn't know what it feels to be in someone's arms. Would you?"

Zero flushed as he realized Kaname was implying that he had never slept with anyone, which was true, but he wasn't about to tell Kuran that.

"It all feels the same when you're fucking someone anyways. Their touches, their moans, the way they feel around you." Kaname went on and Zero was beginning to wonder if Kaname was this shameless around everyone.

"Sex is sex. There's no difference in who you're doing it with." Kaname concluded and headed towards the door without letting Zero utter a word.

It took Zero a few seconds before he started to ponder the words Kaname had said.

Are you really that lonely, Kuran? Zero thought, almost sadly.

Compassion was something Zero had for everyone, despite how much of an asshole that person could be; and that's exactly what he felt for Kaname now.

Before he could ponder what Kaname had meant when he said his earlier statements, he was cut off by a loud knocking on the dressing room door.

"Y-yes?!" Zero said hesitantly.

"Kaname-sama, we're ready for you." The women told him and Zero froze realizing that the room he was in was Kaname's dressing room.

"Of course." Zero said trying his best to stay calm.

Was he even supposed to be here? Zero questioned as he realized that they we're only asking for Kuran and not him.

Where was Kuran when you needed him. Zero asked himself before he tried to make up and excuse.

"I'll be right out, go on ahead." Zero said

"Okay, we'll be on stage two, please make you're way there as soon as possible." The women said politely before leaving. Zero sighed in relief as he heard the women's heels clatter down the hallway before disappearing completely.

"Now..." Zero began before he realized he needed to find the actor that had just left him by himself in a television studio he was unfamiliar with. "Where did that bastard go." Zero aloud to himself as he headed out of the dressing room.

Walking down the hallway for a few minutes he realized that he had no idea where to go. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard two people talking and froze.

Maybe he shouldn't go this way. Zero thought as he began to turn around before stopping once again as he heard one of the voices speak.

"Kaname, please. You can't be serious." A women's voice said. "The boy is staying with you too?"

"What does that make you jealous?" Kaname chuckled before things went quiet for a few seconds. Zero took the time to peer around the corner and was shocked to see the Kaname pushing the brunette from earlier, against the wall. His hand shamelessly on her slim waist before he trailed his hand up, underneath her shirt as he kissed her.

"Ah, Kaname." She moaned before the taller brunette pulled away.

"Consider that a parting gift." He said with a smirk.

"For now, right?" She said, hopefully.

"Ruka, it would never work out. I'm busy most of the time and we both know the only reason we hooked up was because it was convenient. Making a drama together and spending so much time together, we both needed relief." Kaname said, looking down at the girl in an almost amused manner.

"Kaname, we both now I would be a perfect choice when it comes to relationship the public could accept. We've worked together closely in the past few months, it wouldn't be a surprised for them." She said batting her eyelashes at him before placing a hand on his forearm. "And the sex was great."

Kaname didn't respond to her, but she didn't seem to notice as she finished off her little speech.

"You'll miss me, and when you're done with that little boy that's staying with you, I'll be waiting." she said and walked off without looking back at the man.

Kaname stood there in the hall for a few minutes before he walked off in the same direction on Ruka had, leaving Zero leaning against the wall wondering if staying with Kaname was such a good idea.


	8. Questions

Zero tried to suppress the blush that was threatening to appear on his face as he leaned against the wall. What did she mean by 'when Kaname being done with him, she'd be waiting.'

He was sure the girl had been talking about him and wondered if he Kaname had told the actress something he shouldn't have. It didn't look like Kaname had filled Ruka in on the whole story about the arrangement the two had set up, which explained why Kaname had asked why she was jealous.

She thought him and Kaname had a thing. He came to the horrible conclusion.

Before long Zero decided that he should focus on the task at hand, he'd face Kaname later and ask him about their relationship and what his intentions were. Although he had a bad feeling he already knew what they were. Finally, making up his mind Zero began to walk down the corridor that Kaname and Ruka had been standing in just moments ago. Once he arrived at the end of it, he noticed a large metal door and pushed it open to see, what looked like, a backstage area. Many wires that ran along the ceiling as well as many lights hanging from them.

" Zero Kiryuu-kun?" Someone asked and Zero nodded as he saw a boy with a clipboard in his hand. "Okay, we'll get you to stand by before we call you onto the set, but first you need to go through hair and make up."

"Wait what do you me-" Zero said before he was ushered off by one of the crew members to the make up artist.

"Hello honey" A girl said sweetly before she looked him over and told him to sit down in one of the many chairs in front of the make up counters. "Wow, your skin is gorgeous, and your hair is beautiful." She complimented.

"Thank you"

"I guess there isn't much to do" She said.

"Really?" He asked as he looked at her with a questioning gaze, tilting his head slightly to the side. He watched as the girl froze for a few seconds before a blush formed on her cheeks, before she turned her face away from him opting instead to walk behind him and run her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is extremely soft, despite the unique color" She said as she began to move the hair from his eyes.

"Ah, thanks" Zero said a bit shy at the sudden compliments he was receiving.

"I think I'll give it a bit of a trim." she told him and before Zero could protest she began to trim his bangs. Zero sat there, silent, for a few minutes, hearing the clip of the scissors before they stopped all together and he looked up at the women, now in front of him.

"Wow, you look really handsome, Kiryuu-kun." She said as she brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen on his cheeks off.

"I now see the resemblance to your brother." She said as she took a huge brush and brushed it across his face,making sure to get all the tiny hairs off in the process.

"Well, that's about it." She said stepping away from him to admire her handiwork. She had only trimmed his bangs and shaped the hair around his face to fit his handsome feature, but it was a substantial difference. His once semi hidden eyes were now fully shown, and made his handsome features, more handsome.

His eyes were large, almost innocent like, and their color unique. A gorgeous violet. It contrasted well with his silver hair, and piercing that decorated his ear.

"Okay, I think you can head out to the entrance of the set and they'll tell you when to come on." She instructed him before he nodded and made his way to the set. As he arrived, he noticed a few other people standing near the stage, one of them being Kaname.

"Kiryuu-kun, glad you could finally make it." He said and Zero wanted nothing more than to insult the boy. Tell him that he was an asshole for leaving him behind to find his way through hair and make up and then to the set. But he realized that it probably wasn't that big of a deal, and in retrospect he had been able to do it on his own without help from anyone, especially Kuran. So maybe he was overreacting, but he still hadn't appreciated getting abandoned back at the dressing rooms. He knew that the boy just wanted to tease him, until he snapped. So instead of giving Kaname what he wanted, he just nodded and said.

"Yeah, me too. So, when are we going on?"

It was silent for a few seconds, but Zero didn't bother to turn his head to Kuran, instead he looked forward to see the audience through the entrance to the stage. There wasn't too many people, but still enough to get Zero feeling a little nervous.

"We're going on right away. We'll do a small interview and then they'll call some other guest out. One being Ruka and some of my other co-stars."

Zero tried not to scowl at the mention of the brunettes name, he didn't like the girl very much. She was exactly the type of actress that thought she was entitled to something's, and looked down upon others that weren't as famous as she was. Zero assumed she would probably put on an act for her fans and play the nice girl, but from what he seem from her, she was far from that.

"You'll probably get asked a few questions yourself. Just make your answers sound natural and honest as possible, even if they aren't." Kaname said matter-of-factly and Zero wondered if the actor had ever trained someone before or was just speaking from personal experience.

"The audience and the people watching at home don't care what the truth is. It's what you present to them that makes them happy. Give them something to gossip about and you should be set."

Zero simply nodded at his 'mentor' and waited for the show to start.

* * *

 

"Welcome Everyone." The host greeted the audience and the people at home in an excited voice. "Today we have an amazing show, members of the cast from the up and coming series 'Shameless' are here." He paused for the applause.

"The series follows the main character who is played by the beautiful Ruka Souen, figuring out what it means to be in love. Along the way she hit some bumps in the road and many things go wrong for her, but you'll just have to watch the show to find out how things end for her. " She explained to the audience.

"Now, the first guest I'd like to bring out is the bad boy of the series, but we all love him anyways, Kaname Kuran. And with him, a new actor that some of you may recognize, Zero Kiryuu." The women said as the music started to play and two boys made their way onto the set. They settled down on a sofa next to the seat the host was sitting in after they had greeted and hugged the women.

"Wow, well." She started looking at Zero. "I'm stunned to see just how much the two of you look-alike." She said before turning towards the audience.

"For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, Kiryuu-kun here is the brother of an actor that made his debut last year. They are actually not only brothers but twins." She paused and a picture of Ichiruu and Zero were projected on a large screen behind them for the audience to see. They cheered at the comparison of the two, and Zero just smiled. Although the two picture of them were being compare, he could still see the differences between the two of them, although small, Zero liked to think those differences were what gave them a physical individuality.

"You both are very handsome." She said and he smiled once again. He didn't take to compliments very well, and lately he was receiving a lot.

"Now, onto the series." She started as she read off some cards. " Kaname-kun, why don't you tell the audience a bit about your character?"

"My character?" Kaname said as pondered the thought. "Well, there isn't much to say. For once I play the bad guy in the series." He said with a smile. "He starts of seeming innocent enough, but then we see another side of him as the series goes on. "

"The bad guy? I'm sure all of us would want to see Kaname playing the part." She said and the audience clapped. "Was it hard for you? Considering you tend to act in more subtle roles where you come across as humble and kind."

"Hard? No I wouldn't say that." Kaname said as he smirked. " It was actually pretty natural, I'm sure we all have a bit of a devious personality once in a while. Myself included, so it wasn't that hard to fit the role. "

Zero suppressed the urge to say that Kaname was like that most of the time, well at least most of the time they had been together.

"Well, we are looking forward to see that side of you." She said and once again the audience cheered.

"As for your personal life, what would you say you look for in a girl? We know that things got intimate with your co-star Ruka in the show, but how are things off set?"

"What I look for in a girl..." Kaname repeated the question. " I'm not quite sure. I feel that if I make out an image of a girl in my mind and try to find someone like her, I would never find her. For me especially, sometimes I don't know what I want until the right person comes along."

"And has she come along yet?" The women asked.

"No, I can't say she has." Kaname said and Zero noticed how the actor glanced over at him before he continued.

"For now I guess I'm still looking for love."

Love, yeah right. Zero thought. The only thing Kuran was looking for was someone who was a good lay.

"As for things off set with Ruka... You'll just have to wait and see." The statement erupted the audience in loud cheers and whistles.

"Now, as for your up and coming projects we've heard that you have taken a lead role in a new series called 'Vampire Knight'. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I've gotten a brief summary of what the series is going to be like and was instantly interested. Not to mention, Kaien Cross, is the directing it. I couldn't pass up the opportunity." He said with a smile.

"Well, Kaname. It seems like you'll be busy for the next few months. Hopefully you can swing by and visit once in a while." She said before turning toward Zero.

"As for Kiryuu-kun, how does it feel to have such a good Senpai?" She asked.

"Kaname-senpai is great." Zeros started off, easily forgetting how nervous he had been; and instead was annoyed at the fact he had been forced to call Kaname 'senpai'. He could almost see the superior smirk on the others face but knew that he had to keep playing along with the act. "Although I'm new here, he's made me feel so comfortable."

"Aw, what a sweetheart." She said and smiled at Kaname. "Make sure to take good care of him for us, we are looking forward to see where he goes in the future."

"I will, Zero is one of a kind." Kaname started before he turned towards Zero and ruffled his hair. "He's got a lot of potential."

Zero smiled along with the others, but wanted nothing more than to slap Kaname's hand away, before the host turned to one of the cameras and said. "We'll be right back with these two adorable boys and the rest of the cast of 'shameless'. Stay tuned for special behind the scenes secrets revealed as well as what the rest of the cast is up to for the next few months."

* * *

 

The music started to play again, before it died down and the at this point the host took the time to talk to both Kaname and him.

"Glad to see you again, Kaname. And Kiryuu-kun it's a pleasure to meet you." She said

"Same to you." He said back politely.

"I'll be right back" Kaname said "It seems we have no water on set." He explained and the women looked around and realized the cups of water that usually were placed on the table behind them were not there.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"No problem at all." He said and stood up to walk towards the backstage area. Once Kaname had left Zero was left alone with the host and shifted a bit out of nervousness. The audience members couldn't hear what they were saying, but sure could see them. He only hoped he didn't look nervous.

"Don't worry, just relax." The women said reassuringly. "You're doing just fine."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"No problem, Kaname-kun seems to like you, yunno." She suddenly said and Zero's eyes widened a bit before he questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well you see, although Kaname is polite all the time he seems to be different with you. From how the interview is going so far, I can tell he seems to have a different kind of politeness when it comes to you" She explained.

"He seems comfortable with you." She clarified further and Zero wondered just what she meant by that. "At least from all the years I've done interviews with him he seems more relax. Maybe he's just having a good day though."

Zero was about to ask what she meant by that but was cut short when he noticed Ruka hanging off Kaname's arm near the entrance of the stage as Kaname brought a water bottle to his lips. He doubted the audience could see it, by from his viewpoint, he noticed the way she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Instead of questioning the host, Zero decided to agree with her.

"Yeah, it does seem like he's having a good day." He said in a knowing manner and left the conversation at that. He needed to focus on himself, not on what Kaname was doing. He was already a well established actor and Zero wasn't.

Kaname has his own life, and his own relationships with others.

So why did it bother him so much? Why did it bother him when he saw the man with someone else?


	9. Roommates

Zero sighed in relief as he exited the set. They had finally finished the hour long interview, which felt more like four hours for Zero, and were now heading towards Kaname's dressing room. The actor had been the complete opposite when the camera's started to roll and Zero wondered if maybe the Kaname he had first met was just due to the stress the man had been experiencing at the time.

He wasn't trying to justify the pervert's actions. No, Zero wasn't a naive fan girl that supported the actor no matter what he did. But he could sympathize with the man, he had only done one interview and he been unnerved the whole time.

What worried him though was the unwanted feeling he got when he saw the actor with Ruka. He didn't like the girl very much, that had already been obvious to him, but it didn't change the fact that it bothered him when he saw Kaname flirting back with the girl. He didn't pull away, didn't tell her off, didn't even look uncomfortable with the advances she made.

Was he seriously developing feeling for Kuran?

No. This was probably because the man had taken his first kiss. He had experienced his first sexual act with Kaname and that was why he felt that he like the actor. As embarrassing as it may be Zero had enjoyed the kiss. It was only natural really, and it was also natural that he wanted to experience that again. At the moment he could only imagine Kaname kissing him, or doing anything to him for that matter. But that was normal right?

There were no other experiences to base his attraction off of. Only Kuran.

As he walked into the dressing room after Kaname he watched the man loosen and pull of his tie, letting it drape around his neck.

"That was a waste of time." He stated before he unbuttoned a few of his buttons.

Zero stood there dumbfounded as he watched the man's demeanor change to one that he was familiar with. "Waste of time?"

"Yes." Kaname said as he stopped to look up at Zero. At this point Zero could see the creamy pale skin underneath the fitted dress shirt. The man was well built to say the least. "A waste of time. All those interviewers want is some juicy gossip. They could care less about my actual life. They obsess about meaningless things such as who I care to spend the night with."

"But she didn't ask you that." Zero said in a defensive manner.

"No, she didn't, but she was implying that I had a relationship with my co-star."

Zero couldn't argue with that. Once the break had finished, Kaname's co-stars had joined them on stage. The questions started off innocent, like "What was it like working with such a small cast?" or "What did you do as you waited for the next take?". But then, Zero noticed how the interviewer became more interested in Kaname and his interactions with Ruka.

The questions turned into "Did you two hang out after the takes? Maybe go out for lunch, or dinner?". The answers were indifferent on Kanames part, whereas Ruka hinted here or there about the budding relationship the two of them had.

"And you're mad about that. It's not like you haven't slept with her, right?" Zero asked but then realized what he had just said.

"How would you know?"

"So you do, admit it."

"Answer the question, Kiryu." Kaname demanded and all of a sudden Zero felt uncomfortable. He could feel the brunettes eyes on him.

"I was just assuming." He lied hoping that Kaname would end the conversation.

"Do I look stupid? I've been in this industry long enough to know that you're not telling me the truth." Kaname said in an almost angry voice, which sent shivers down Zeros body.

"I-I overheard you in the hallway." He admitted. "I didn't mean to, I happened to stumbl-"

"Stumble upon Ruka and I. And instead of showing yourself, you hide around the corner eavesdropping?" Kaname finished the sentence for him and the silverette felt a feeling of shame wash over him.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. It just happened that. Besides what was he supposed to do. Interrupt the two of them why they locked lips in the hallway. For one, he knew that he hadn't gotten off on the right foot with Ruka; and he was mad at Kaname at the time. So, in his eyes, he would just be a bother.

"It wasn't like that." He started.

"So what was it like?"

"I was just walking down the hall and heard some voices. I didn't kno-" He began to explain before he noticed the amused glint in the others eyes. "Actually, I guessed it was you anyways. I heard how she let you go." He continued as decided that he would fight fire with fire.

"Must suck to get dumped." Zero added as he recalled Ruka leaving Kaname in the hallway.

"Hmm, well it does seem that you were paying attention." Kaname continued as he narrowed his eyes. He begun to walk closer until they were inches apart. "Did you catch the part where she called you my little toy?"

He felt an arm encircle his waist and he was pushed forward into the brunettes toned chest. His nose pressed up against the taller mans upper body. Although it was few seconds Zero could smell the cologne Kaname was wearing before he pulled back to glare at the man.

"She didn't say that."

"But that's what she meant." He clarified as he ran a hand through the silverette's hair. "She's wrong though. We don't have a relationship like that."

"Although... she doesn't have to be." Kaname slowly whispered into Zeros ear.

"You know what Kaname..." Zero whispered back, in a seductive voice. He trailed a hand down the actors bare chest, until his fingers traced along his belt. He could feel the grip on his waist slightly tighten in anticipation for what would come next.

"I guess she'll just have to be wrong." He back, Zero was able to release the hold the other had on him and step back until he was against the door frame.

"Now, I need to get the rest of my things before I can move in. So, hurry up and get dressed."

Without another word, the boy exited the room. He almost smirked at the semi-shocked face Kaname had on his face as he realized that the boy was pretending to be interested.

* * *

Kaname took a few seconds to gather himself, before he quickly pulled off his shirt. Pulling on another freshly pressed one that had been hanging on the bathroom door, he made his way to the mirror. He had to condone the boy for his courage to do something like that. Not only did it prove to him that Kiryu wasn't a push over, which he already knew, he also got to see a glimpse of the boys acting skills.

For the few seconds he had Kiryu in his grasp, he truly believed the boy was interested. He could see the glint in the others eyes. The way he almost seemed like he wanted it.

He initially thought Zero Kiryuu was just another wannabe actor that wanted his chance at fame, but as he recalled the interview Kaname had to commend the boy. He was nervous, which was expected, yet he was able to answer the questions he had been asked. Not only did he sound confidant, he also had been able to think on the spot when he was caught off guard. Overall, he presented the audience and viewers with a well rounded look of his character.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to..." Kaname said out loud to himself before trailing off. His lips slowly turned up into a smirk as he finished his thought. "I guess, we'll just have to wait and see."

He adjusted the tie on his neck before the actor pushed one of his hands into his slacks. Pulling out his phone, Kaname quickly dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Kaname responded as he exited his dressing room.

"Oh, Kaname. What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" the girl asked him.

"It's been a while. We should catch up, as old friends."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes I am. Although you and I both now how our relationship would end."

"Hmm, yes. I prefer my men... a little more naive."

"I'll pick you up on Saturday, 7:00." He finished and pushed the front doors open to see the silverette, leaning against his car.

"Oh, but Kaname. I heard that you moved. I would love to see the new place." She told him.

"..." The man was quite for a few seconds as he walked to the drivers side to unlock the car door before he gave into the offer. "Would you like if I cook you dinner as well?"

"I would love to see the great Kaname Kuran in a kitchen."

"Sadly for you, our relationship is strictly business." He finished.

"What a shame. I guess I'll see you Saturday." She said before she hung up.

Kaname ended the call and pushed the phone back into his pocket as he opened the door to see the silverette sitting in the passengers seat already.

"What took you so long?"

"A business call." He answered simply.

"Huh, yeah." Zero scoffed as they pulled out of the parking space.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No."

"That's fine. But since you are staying with me now, you will need to keep in mind that I will have guests over every so often." Kaname explained to the boy.

"You mean, if you have some random girl come over, you don't want me knowing about it?"

"No, but if you choose to believe that then I could care less. As long as you don't bother them when they come over." Kaname said as he stopped at a stoplight.

"So you don't want me to show my face while you have someone over?" Zero asked bluntly and watched as Kaname turned his head to look him in the eyes.

"Hm, no. I wouldn't say that. Just look presentable if you're home. We wouldn't want them to see you in an indecent state." Kaname explained. "Say, you in a towel after having you take a shower."

Should've known he would say something like that. Zero thought as he rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Why would I walk around half naked? I have no reason to."

"We'll see." Kaname said and before the silverette could ask just what the actor was implying with the comment they pulled into the front entrance of Kaname's condo complex. The building was pretty close to the studio and the drive couldn't have been more than five minutes, Zero noted.

"We're here." Kaname said before he got out of the car. There was a man in the front of the building waiting in what looked like a hotel uniform. "Kaname-sama, welcome home."

Zero noted that how the man bowed before Kaname threw the car keys towards him.

"Thank you." He said before walking around the car and towards the glass door of the building. Zero noted, as they walked into the lobby, that the interior was quite large. They quickly took the elevator up to Kaname's floor before exiting and walking to the apartment.

"I'm always busy so I don't have much time to clean up." Kaname said before he opened the door.

Zero walked into a gorgeous living/dining room. The couches were leather and the coffee tables glass. In front of the sitting area was a large flat screen television. Turning his head slightly, the younger boy noticed the living room opened into the kitchen. The counter tops were granite and the appliances were stainless steel.

"It's nice." Were the only two words the silverette could manage.

"Glad you like it." The brunette said before he motioned towards a hallway that ran from the left to the right, coming through the space between the living room and kitchen.

"Your room is down there." He pointed to the left and Zero walked forward to notice there were two doors down the left side of the corridor. "Mine's over here."

Zero sighed as he realized that the man was pointing to the other side of the corridor, all the way on the opposite side of the apartment. "I'll show you around."

Kaname pushed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly down to Zero's side of the apartment. Opening one of the door, the man pushed it wide open.

"This is my office." He told Zero before shutting the door immediately afterwards. "I expect you not to go in there."

Zero merely nodded after he noticed Kaname was starring at him expectantly.

"Your rooms over here." He said as he walked to the other side and pushed open another door. The room was big, like really big, like huge and Zero tried not to smile as he saw the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

However, as he walked in he realized something. "Where's the bathroom?"

"You don't have one in your room." Kaname stated as he smirked.

"I can see that." The shorter boy said before he turned his attention to Kaname. "Where is it?"

"The only one..." Kaname began to say before he walked out of the room. "Is in my room."


	10. Test

Zero stormed out of the room as soon as he heard those words. He could see Kaname walking towards the other end of the apartment and he followed the man, determined to get some sort of explanation about what the man meant about only having one washroom.

"Kuran, what are you playing at?!" He questioned, anger evident in his voice. He was done with this actor playing with him like he was some toy. Just because he was apprenticing under the man, didn't mean he would put up with the way Kuran did everything in his power to put him into compromising positions. Zero made his way into the room the brunette had just turned into and stopped for a few seconds. It was huge. There was a king-sized bed pushed up onto the side of the room he had just walked into. The doorway he was standing in was located on the the right side of the room, on the opposite side of the large window that showed of an amazing view of Tokyo's downtown. He turned to his left and noted there was a dresser that was pushed up against the adjacent wall, but that's not what caught his eye. He scowled as he spotted a few unopened condom packages before he looked up to see Kuran walking towards a door that he assumed only lead to the washroom.

"I'm not playing at anything, Kiryuu-kun." He called over his shoulder before he pushed open the door to show off the large washroom. There was a large shower on the far end of the spacious room, with the toilet on the left wall. Directly beside the toilet was a large counter top that had more than enough room for the both of them. Zero gave it a quick look over before he glared up at the man only a few meters away.

"I'll deal with it, but if you try anything-" He begun to say before Kaname turned his head to look at him. There was something in the older mans eyes that almost sent shivers through him.

"What would I try?" He questioned, and although his face looked indifferent, Zero could tell the man was smirking underneath.

"Please, don't pretend like you don't know." Zero said as he walked back into Kuran's bedroom. "You've been doing dirty things to me since we've meant." He said, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had to admit something like that. He was never one to talk about his sexual endeavors, even if they were unwanted. At least he told himself that they were unwanted.

"Dirty?" Kaname said with a chuckle, before he leaned against the doorway to the washroom. "I hardly would say a few words and a kiss to be dirty."

"Do you do that to everyone you meet?" Zero asked.

"Hmm, if I said yes would you be jealous?" He asked before walking towards Zero.

"I'm sure you probably wouldn't understand this, but not everyone lusts after you, Kuran." He said coldly, but couldn't help but feel that he was partly lying.

"Oh, really now?" Kaname inquired before he stopped right in front of the silverette. Looking down at the boy, the actor lifted on of his hands to cup Zero's chin. "You sure about that."

"Is this how you seduce someone?" Zero asked, trying his best not to let his indifferent expression flatter. He wasn't going to lose. "Because it's not going to work."

"Really?" The brunette asked before he let his free hand wrap around the boy's waist. He pushed Zero against his body, feeling the other slight shiver underneath his grip and smirked. "I think it's working just fine."

They were silent for a few seconds before Kaname begun to lean closer, his hand still cupping Zero's chin. The silverette was frozen in the others grip, mesmerized by those granite eyes. He stopped himself short as he felt the others lips graze his, pushing away from Kuran with what little strength he had. "Stop."

The blush now noticeable on his face, Zero looked up to see Kaname with a blank expression, his eyes cold and distant from what they had been moments ago. "Good job, I'm glad you passed."

"What?" Zero said, confused.

"I'm sure you must've noticed... what I was trying to show you?" He asked, pushing his hands. "Or did you actually think I was coming onto you?"

"You mean..." The silverette began to say as he realized what was going on.

"That was a test. You're probably aware by now, but this industry involves a lot of sex. It's good that you didn't give into my advances that easily."

"I'm not that stupid Kuran, I know you haven't been testing me this whole time."

"No, you're right." Kaname laughed a bit. "When we first met, I was horny and you were the closest person I could find. That kiss in the elevator was something that I had expected to do with someone I would never see again."

"Shut up."

"Oh, did I offend you? Kiryuu I would never had expected to see you again. I came onto you because I needed relief, I knew that if you went and told a random tabloid they would never believe you. They'd think you were collage student that wanted some attention."

"Then every time after that were you just 'testing' me?" He demanded. Kaname had just been playing with him this whole time. The bastard.

"More or less. When I went over the guidelines in my office I did say I would like to fuck you, but that was merely from the fact that only moments ago I had you pushed up against the elevator wall. Anytime after that, I was playing with you."

"You're an asshole." Zero said as he felt the reality of the situation hit him. His first kiss had been on a whim. This asshole had probably done something like this with others in the past and unfortunately for Zero he was now one of those people. He had been used for Kuran's entertainment and then thrown away.

"I'm hardly the worst person you'd find in this industry. That's how things play out in this career, if you can't handle it, then gladly leave." He said dismissively before he walked out of his room.

"I'm heading out, so get yourself comfortable with the place, I rather not show you where everything is, so figure it out yourself." Kaname said before he grabbed a jacket from the closet near the door. Zero stood there, watching the man pull on his jacket and grab his wallet and keys he had left on the table.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning at six, so you better be ready for it." Kaname warned before he smirked. Zero stood there with a scowl as he watched the door close, leaving him alone in the apartment.

He tried to ignore the pain he felt as he realized the whole time Kuran had been playing with him and instead begun to look around the rest of the spacious place. Despite there not being many rooms, each one was exceptionally large. It was nice, and for once since this whole thing started Zero realized that this would be his life for the next couple of months, and maybe for the rest of his life. He would be living in luxury once he became an actor, not having to worry about living off paycheck after paycheck.

Not long after the silverette heard a knock at the door. He hesitated for a few seconds before he got up from his spot on the couch, switching off the television. As he opened the door he was greeted with a man that was carrying a clipboard and wearing a hat at read 'Shibuya Moving Company'.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked politely.

"I have some boxes here for you? Are you Kiryuu Zero-kun?" He asked as he gestured with his head to his left, where several had been placed up against the wall.

"Yeah, that's me." Zero nodded and quickly took the clipboard from the man and signed his name. Moments later he was helping the guy bring in the boxes, it was the least he could do since it was his stuff. Once they were done he bid the man a good evening and begun to unpack all of his stuff. It would be a long night and Zero sighed as he realized maybe that's why Kuran had left him alone, because he didn't want to help him with moving in.

* * *

 

Kaname sat on one of the stools of the bar, gently swirling the melting ice in his glass in a circular motion. He was in a private section of the bar and the only other person besides the bartender was the happy blonde beside him.

"Why'd you lie then?" The blonde asked him, taking in the story his best friend had just told him.

"Because he obviously doesn't want me. He pushed me away in the end." The brunette explained, wondering why he was so affected about the incident that had only happened a few hours ago.

"Oh, and I'm guessing the great Kaname Kuran can't deal with rejection?" Takuma teased.

"I can, it's not like I haven't been turned down before." Kaname said, but as he tried to recall a moment where he his advances hadn't worked on someone he came up empty. Every time he had flirted with someone or come onto them they would be his by the end of the night. Rarely he ever found someone who played hard to get.

"What does it matter anyway? Do you really like this kid?" The boy asked him, curious if his best friend was finally deciding to settle down with someone. Kaname always jumped from person to person every couple months. If he was dating the person for public reasons he would wait until the movie or television show they were promoting was done airing and then break things off. Most of the time during that time period he would end up sleeping with his co-star a couple of times, it was only natural when they had to go out on fake dates and such. It gave both parties a reason to sleep with the other without having any strings attached. That's how things had turned out with Ruka, but sadly the girl was still interested in continuing things, and although Kaname would have accepted her offer because the lack of action he had been getting lately, now he wasn't too sure.

It was all because of that silver haired kid that was now living with him. Kiryuu Zero was a fine piece of ass that Kaname wouldn't mind sleeping with, but for some reason he also felt a bit responsible for the boy. He was actually starting to care about him in some odd way. Maybe it was because Kiryuu had been playing hard to get from the time they met. He was acted like he didn't want to be touched, yet when he was he would submit completely. It was huge turn on when Kaname looked down to see a blush mare that pale face and the way the boy opened his mouth ever so slightly as if to say he wanted to be kissed.

He just needed someone to touch right now. Someone to moan under him, calling his name. He needed someone that would comfort him and distract him from this empty feeling. Damn, he hated this.

"Kaname? You still there?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud voice yell into one of his ears. He ignored the pounding headache was starting to feel come on and instead turned his head to meet Takuma's worried eyes.

"Yeah." Said before he begun to lean forward, cupping the blondes face before leaning down to whisper into his ear. "I just need to forget..."

Before he knew what he was doing he had licked the boys ear and felt the other shiver under his touch. A few seconds later he was harshly pushed back.

"What the fuck do you thing you're doing?!" He heard the anger in the boys voice.

"Takuma come on, why don't we tr-" He begun to reason and then he felt the slap.

"When did I become someone you couldn't talk to?" As he heard the question, Kaname snapped out of his self pity and look into his friends eyes.

"I'm sorry, damn." He said before turning back to grab his glass. He was an idiot for even trying to do that.

"You better be." The boy huffed next to him.

"You didn't hold back on that slap though." He said with a smirk as he touched the cheek the blonde had just abused. There wouldn't be a bruise, but it still backed a punch.

"Well I wasn't about to let you have your way." Takuma laughed as he noticed the small pout grace his friends face. "Besides I would never sleep with you."

"You still blushed though."

"Fuck off."


	11. Teacher

Zero stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before exiting his boss's room to head towards his room to get dressed for the day. Slipping into a pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt Zero checked his watch.

Quarter to six.

He frowned as he noted Kuran hadn't come home last night. Had he completely forgotten about the meeting?

Just as he finished his thoughts he heard the front door opening. Walking out of the bedroom he watched as the famous actor took off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good you're up." The brunette said. Behind him stood a tall handsome blonde that Zero recognized as Takuma.

"Good Morning!" The cheerful blonde greeted.

"I'll change." Kaname said to Takuma before disappearing down the hall towards his room. The two remaining people stood awkwardly in the kitchen before Ichijou walked towards the coffee maker and turned it on. "Did you want a cup?"

"Sure." The silverette nodded as he regarded the man, curious about his relationship with Kaname. Were they friends? Lovers? The man in front of him certainly didn't come off as someone that played around, but Zero did find it odd that they had shown up together.

As they waited for the coffee to brew Ichijou grabbed an apple before speaking to Zero. "How're you settling in?"

"Good. I hadn't done much yet."

"Don't worry, you'll be beyond busy for the next while. Kaname's schedule is always packed. I don't know how he does it."

"Have you known him long?"

"Kaname?" Takuma asked, trying to recall the first time they had met. "Yes, practically my whole life. Our families are close."

Nodding in understanding Zero didn't bother to question any further. Childhood friends. That explained it. No wonder someone as kind as Ichijou would hang out with Kuran.

"Although we don't get to see each other very often anymore, he's a good friend. You're in good hands." The blonde reassured him and Zero wondered if the man would say the same thing if he had seen the things Kuran had put him through.

"Thank you."

A few moments later the coffee finished and Takuma pour three cups out. "How do you take it?"

"Hard." Zero heard from behind him and turned to see Kaname fully dressed as he struggled to tie his tie. "I mean hot, right?"

Glaring at the man, Zero ignored the comment and answered the blonde. "With cream, please."

Nodding, Takuma prepared the cups, before handing it to the two. They quickly drank the coffee as they regarded the time. They had about ten minutes to make it for the meeting, but from the unconcerned look on the two actors faces, Zero guessed the place must've been close by.

"Shall we go?" The blonde asked as he place his cup into the sink before grabbing his car keys.

"We'll go in my car, you can meet us there." Kaname informed him before they exited the apartment and descending to the main floor. Once they exited the building and had the valet pull up the car Kaname finally informed Zero about the meeting.

"We'll be attending a meeting with the council of Kuran Productions. Most of them are partners with the company or head executives so I expect you to act accordingly."

"Alright." Zero nodded, knowing something like this was important for both Kaname and himself. He needed to make a good impression.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Zero asked.

"No, our schedule is busy today. After the council meeting we will be eating breakfast and heading to another promotional interview for Shameless. We'll be dropping by an acting class in the afternoon before attending a variety show." Kaname listed off as he pulled into the parking lot of Kuran Productions. "I expect you can keep up."

"Of course." The former student nodded, finding it surprising at the amount of work Kaname had in one day. Then again, considering the actor was one of the hottest in the industry at the moment, it made sense everyone wanted a piece. More publicity meant more attention to Kuran's newest works and ultimately his ratings would go up.

Exiting the car the two men entered the building through a side entrance before making their way to the elevator to top floor. He felt nervous as he realized Kaname had gone silent as they ascended to the top, obviously composing himself for the meeting. Eventually the doors reopened and the two men stepped out to see a large secretary desk in front of them with a pretty girl behind it.

"Good Morning, Kaname-sama." She stood and bowed politely before shifting her attention to Zero. "A pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu Zero-sama. My name is Kurenai Maria-san."

"Nice to meet you." Zero smiled politely before she walked around the desk. "Follow me, it's right this way."

Silently following behind the short girl the silverette found it oddly unnerving as the grew closer to the conference room.

"You may make your way inside." She said before leaving the two. Moments later Kaname grabbed the door handle and pushed his way into the large room, all eyes turning towards the new people. Zero's eyes scanned around the room to take in the different people seated around the table. Most of them were unrecognizable, but the silverette did see a few familiar faces. The first one was Director Cross who was seated next to a man that had his face turned away from Zero's point of view. As the man turned his head to regard the pair, his eye landed upon the silverette and immediately frowned.

Yagari Toga.

He never expected to see his former teacher at a place like this, not after years of no contact. Toga had been his teacher during his teenage years due to his parents being close friends with the former actor. The man, although still relatively young, had retired from the big screen after a successful acting career and back then had taken a liking to Zero and Ichiru. He believed they could be very successful in the industry if they honed their skills and had worked with them diligently through their high school years.

Around the same time, he had decided to pursue a new route of becoming a producer and director in upcoming projects which turned out to be successful. Back then, Zero believed he could actually make it, but then he left home after graduation and realized if he wanted to make it on his own he needed to get an actual degree. If he tried to become an actor and failed he would have to go back to his parents and start all over again. That was something he wasn't willing to do.

He hadn't bothered to tell Toga-sensei about his decision until he had moved to Tokyo. When he finally broke the new, the conversation consisted of a lot of arguing and yelling but in the end Toga had told him he was wasting his talent if he didn't pursue an acting career and Zero had told him it was his life and he would do with it as he pleased. That was nearly two years ago.

Now, Zero could feel piercing eyes staring him down, obviously wondering what had happened.

The only other people in the room he recognized was Ichijou who was seated next to an older blonde man that shared a resemblance to him as well as Kuran Rido who was seated at the head of the table.

"Glad you could join us, Kaname."

"The pleasures all mine, Uncle." Kurna replied as he sat on the other side of the long conference table. Zero took the seat to the actors left before the meeting commenced.

* * *

"I believed that is all we needed to go over today. The meeting is adjourned." Rido finally said. Everyone nodded as they stood from their seats and begun to file out of the room. Slowly getting up, Zero wanted nothing more than to escape the room before he was caught by Yagari. The man was mad, he could tell just by looking.

The meeting itself had gone rather smoothly as the council discussed upcoming projects and current topics of interest within the company before addressing the guest in the room. Kaname had introduced him to members and Zero greeted the men with a polite bow before thanking them for the opportunity. Moments later another matter was brought up and the attention was shifted elsewhere although Zero could feel a pair of lingering eyes still on him.

"Kaname." The former student suddenly heard and watched as Rido approached the pair. "A moment please?"

"Of course." The brunette nodded. "I'll be right back." He said before exiting the room.

It didn't take long before the silverette realized that he had been left alone and before he knew it he heard the gruff voice of the man he had been dreading to confront. "Kid, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sensei…" Zero said as he turned to regard the man. "Long time no see."

"Don't give me that bullshit. What happened to taking the practical route? Did you finally realize you were wasting your life away?" He frowned down at his former student, wondering how the man had ended up working under Kaname Kuran of all people.

"Didn't you tell me I could make it? That's what I'm doing."

"With Kaname Kuran?" Yagari questioned, knowing the actor had a but of a notorious streak.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Are you that desperate to make it big?" The older man scowled.

"What are you implying?"

Rolling his eyes the long haired man brought his lips to Zero's ear to explain himself. "You're sleeping with him, right?"

Shocked at the statement Zero replied through gritted teeth. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

Finally taking a step back the brunette sighed. "No, but you do realize the reputation Kuran had made for himself, right?"

"I'm becoming aware." The silverette reluctantly admitted. "But he will not become the reason I don't make it. If I end the contract now I lose any chance of signing with Kuran productions which makes it ten times harder for me to land a decent role in this industry."

"He's bad news, brat." Toga warned again before walking past him and exiting the room.

Sighing, Zero whispered under his breath his response. "I already know."

After a few second he recomposed himself and left the room.

"You know Director Yagari?" He heard and turned his attention to Kaname who was leaning against the wall to the room.

"How long have you been waiting there?"

"Long enough to see him walk out of the room." He said as he pushed off the wall and approached the silverette, lifting one his hands to caress Zero's face. "I don't like secrets being kept from me, explain yourself."


End file.
